When Harry Met Alex
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Set roughly at the end of S2. Alex is back in the present, but she can't get Gene out of her head. And then she meets his double. Can she start again? Ashes/Hidden crossover - but only because I'm borrowing Harry ...
1. Chapter 1

This has been lurking at the back of my head since Harry Venn strolled onto our screens three weeks ago looking drop dead gorgeous. Not quite sure where it's heading yet, hopefully it'll be fun finding out. Clearly, I don't own any of the characters mentioned – wish I did …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**When Harry Met Alex**

**Chapter 1**

Harry took another sip of his wine and absent-mindedly watched Lauren moving about the room retrieving her clothing. Odd how he always ended up back in his ex-wife's bed whenever his mind was in a state of turmoil. Not that she ever complained: the sex had always been great, after all. She still had a nice body he mused, although his mind was currently preoccupied with another woman. The beautiful, enigmatic Alex Drake.

She'd walked back into his life unexpectedly earlier that day and he was still a bit baffled by the outcome, if he was honest. He'd scanned the list of appointments for that morning and wondered if it was actually her: he supposed it wasn't that uncommon a name and it could have been a male client after all. He replayed the scene in his mind again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was sipping water from a plastic cup and reading a magazine when he opened his office door and stepped out to greet her. Her mouth dropped open, the cup fell to the floor and all the colour drained from her face. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Gene? Oh my God, is it really you?"

She tried to stand up, swaying dangerously, and Harry was by her side in a second, helping her back into the chair. As he knelt in front of her, huge hazel eyes met piercing blue and her hand went to his face, fingers stroking his cheek gently as though checking he was actually flesh and blood. Slowly her whole face lit up.

"Gene. It really is you! But how …?"

This Gene was one very fortunate bastard he thought, patting her other hand in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

"Alex, it's Harry. Don't you remember? We met at a party a couple of years ago. We were supposed to be going on a date, but you never called …"

She looked puzzled, eyebrows knitting together, and then she shook her head firmly.

"No, you're definitely Gene. Your hair's a bit shorter but otherwise … everything's the same …"

She turned one of his hands over in hers, examining the long elegant fingers and the distinctive bendy thumb. Harry was completely mystified. Maybe she'd had some kind of a breakdown? He saw his assistant watching in fascination and decided they needed some privacy.

"Alex, come into my office and we'll talk about all this."  
>He indicated with his hand and she followed obediently, seating herself in the visitor's chair while he turned back to Matt.<br>"Organise some tea, will you?"

He closed the office door and sat down opposite her, wondering how to proceed.

"Alex, why did you come to see me today?"

She'd hardly taken her eyes off him, but now she looked down at her feet, her brow furrowed in concentration. She was just as stunning as he remembered, but there was a vulnerability in her which he hadn't noticed previously.

"A will. I want to make a will, make sure everything's sorted for Molly and Evan if anything happens to me."

Harry nodded. He was getting somewhere.

"And how did you find me?"

She scrabbled around in her bag and eventually produced a slightly battered business card.

"This was pinned to the notice board at home."

"And what does it say on the card, Alex?"

She peered down at it and blinked hard a couple of times, glancing up at him and then back down to gaze at the name again as if not quite believing it.

"Harry Venn. Solicitor."

She stared at him, the confusion clear in her eyes.

"But you can't be Harry. You're Gene … I don't understand …"

She shook her head as if to clear it, biting her lip and staring at the floor. Matt arrived with the tea and Harry passed her a cup, watching as she added a little milk but no sugar. He studied her for a few seconds. She seemed sane enough, but who could tell?

"Alex, I don't understand either. We met at a party. We got on exceptionally well, I asked you for a date and you accepted. I gave you my business card … and that was it. I never heard from you again. Did something happen to change your mind? I often wondered …"

She wrinkled her brow, thinking back.

"I had an accident. Someone shot me and I was in a coma for a time …"

He looked at her in concern. Now it was all making a lot more sense.

"Oh God, Alex. I had no idea. Are you fully recovered?"

She sipped her tea.

"Physically, yes. But my memory still plays tricks on me sometimes. I had very vivid dreams while I was unconscious, and sometimes that world seems as real as this one …"

She got to her feet looking lost.

"Would you mind if we didn't do this today … Harry? I really need some air."

He escorted her to the door and paused, reaching for the handle then he looked round, his eyes searching hers.

"You will come back, won't you?"

She nodded briefly, and he opened the door for her, watching her intently as she walked across the reception area and possibly out of his life. Again.

"Alex?"

She was halfway down the stairs when she heard his voice, and she turned, looking up to meet his eyes. Gene's eyes.

"He's a very lucky man, whoever he is …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are always very welcome, but especially on this one as it's a bit out of the comfort zone …


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the kind reviews, they're much appreciated. Now read on …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

A few days later he was relieved to see her name appear on the appointment list again. He must have breathed an obvious sigh of relief, because when he looked round Matt was watching him with a huge smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, boss."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and went off to put the kettle on, whistling the theme from 'Love Story'. Harry gritted his teeth. He was an annoying little git at times, but he was very efficient. He had to admit he'd be lost without him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex arrived that afternoon looking calmer and more self-possessed than on the previous occasion, but Harry noticed her eyes lingering on him as if still not quite believing he wasn't her Gene, whoever he may be. He ordered tea and waited until Alex had made herself comfortable.

"Alex, where would you like to start? We can discuss the will, or you can tell me more about my doppelganger first. I'm a good listener."

Looking away, she twisted her fingers in her lap and then sighed heavily as if making a decision. She looked up and met his gaze without flinching and he thought again how fragile she looked. There were dark shadows under her eyes, she clearly hadn't been sleeping well.

"I suppose I owe you some kind of an explanation after the other day. It'll probably sound completely mad, but it all felt so real at the time. To be honest, I'm still struggling to adjust to being back here again. Oh dear, I'm not explaining this very well so far, am I? OK. I think you know I was a police officer, a DI to be exact …"

Harry interjected.

"Was?"

She sighed again.

"Nominally I still am, but I'm presently chained to a desk on reduced hours until the powers that be decide I'm fully recovered. If they ever do. You know the worst thing, Harry? I'm a trained psychologist and yet I can't seem to help myself."

She gave a wry laugh, and he waited patiently for her to continue.

"So here's the thing. When I was in the coma I apparently woke up in the early 80s. I had a life there, a job, got to know people, made friends … and after a while it felt more real than my previous existence here. Told you it sounded insane."

She searched his eyes, but he was careful not to give anything away.

"Tell me about Gene."

Just then the tea arrived and he poured them both a cup, giving her time to collect her thoughts. He didn't fail to notice the little smile playing around her lips.

"Gene Hunt was my DCI. At first I didn't like him much, thought he was a sexist, misogynistic dinosaur and in some ways he was. But he was also loyal, caring, thoughtful and the most dedicated police officer I think I've ever met. I think we both learned a lot from each other, even though we were loath to admit it. I annoyed the hell out of him, but he saved my life more times than I care to remember, and gradually we became … close."

Harry leaned forwards, rapt with attention.

"You mean you were an item? Oh, and by the way, you forgot drop dead gorgeous."

She stared at him for a second and then grinned, the first time he'd seen her look happy since the night of the party. It suited her, he thought, vowing to make her smile more often.

"Well you would say that, wouldn't you? And no, we were never a couple, the timing was always wrong somehow …"

Her face softened as the memories came flooding back, and he thought again what a lucky bastard Gene Hunt was. And also a very stupid one. If Alex had shown any interest in him, he'd have been right in there and hang the consequences.

"More fool him …"

She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"We were both proud. And stubborn. And pig-headed. I didn't actually realise how strongly I felt until it was too late and I was back here."

"So what happened? You just woke up from the coma with no warning?"

She frowned, twisting her fingers again.

"Not exactly. Gene shot me."

"What? Why? Surely you couldn't have annoyed him that much!"

She rolled her eyes at his attempt at humour.

"It was an accident. He was aiming at somebody who was threatening me, and I got in the way. He would never have hurt me intentionally. He … loved me. He never told me, but I knew he felt it …"

Her eyes filled with tears and he offered her a tissue, but she waved it away.

"I'm fine, honestly. I just wish we'd told each other how we felt while we had the chance. And the worst thing is I now have to deal with the fact that it was all a figment of my imagination. Apparently, I fell in love with my own construct …"

She tried to laugh, but it came out more like a sob and she accepted his renewed offer of the tissue. Harry sat back and thought for a moment, giving her the chance to collect herself.

"So. You think he looked like me because I was, if you don't mind me saying, someone you found attractive?"

Alex nodded, mopping her eyes.

"I assume so. Although all my other constructs must have been purely from my imagination, I don't recognise them as anyone in my real life. Strange, really."

Harry smiled at her.

"In that case, I'm extremely flattered. Although I am hoping you don't see me as a sexist, misogynistic dinosaur, if I'm honest."

She chuckled, despite herself.

"Don't worry, I suspect you're very different personality-wise."

"Hmmm … not too different, I hope. You did fall in love with the man, after all."

He winked at her and she coloured again. He decided it was now or never.

"Alex, I hope you don't think I'm trying to take advantage of a very odd situation, but I'd very much like to take you out on that date sometime. When you're ready, of course, no rush. I may look like him but I'm not him, I'm very much my own man. Although I am loyal, caring and committed to fighting for justice in my own way, if that helps."

He grinned at her and was rewarded with a watery smile.

"Actually, I think I'd like that. You may need to give me a few days just to get my head around everything, though. It was a bit of a shock when you walked out of your office, I must admit."

She cocked her head to one side, examining him for a couple of seconds.

"I can already see that you're not him. Maybe I could think of you as his twin, like him in looks, but a different personality. In a good way, you know?"

He nodded, feeling happier than he had in quite a while.

"Alex, whatever works for you. I just want to get to know you better, that's all. And remember, I asked you out first, OK? '

"There is that."

She smiled again and his heart skipped a beat.

"I suppose we'd better get on with discussing this will, eh? And it's a fixed cost regardless of how long we spend chatting about things, just so you know."

They spent a not unpleasant half hour thrashing out the details and then Alex left with the promise of it being ready for her to come back and sign in a few days. He saw her to the door and she turned back to him, hazel eyes gazing into blue.

"Thanks, Harry. For everything …"

"It was a pleasure. I'll ring you as soon as it's done."

His eyes were drawn irresistibly to the progress of her backside as she sashayed across reception. There was a cough from somewhere to the left of him.

"Put your tongue away, you're drooling …"

A grinning Matt dodged swiftly to avoid a whack round the head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed - all feedback welcome! More soon, I hope …


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, it's always much appreciated. I'm still happy with my interpretation of Harry so far – it's bound to be slightly subjective because we really only saw him in extremis, but I see the cool façade as just a mask he wears for protection. Underneath he's a damaged individual with a drug habit, a failed marriage, a son who resents him and a father who still blames him for his brother's death. The mask slipped occasionally and revealed the vulnerability underneath, a tribute to Phil's consummate acting skills.  
>He's clearly a success with the ladies, so he must be an accomplished flirt and I can picture him both smiling and winking if the occasion demands it, even if we didn't see much evidence of that on screen. Apparently, Curms isn't a big fan of being winked at. Depends who's doing the winking, I say … (winks)<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

"Wakey wakey, Drakey ... Oy, Bols … Bolly-kecks … Wake up will yer, woman? I need yer …"

She sat bolt upright in bed yet again, heart racing, the tears springing to her eyes. The Guv needed her and she didn't know how to get back to him. She shook her head to clear it, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Leave me alone, Gene, can't you? You're just a bloody figment …"

Unfortunately a very real and all too sexy one, she thought. Might as well get up and put the kettle on. It wasn't like she was going to be able to sleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight the following evening found Harry and Alex in a classy wine-bar and she gave him the sneaky once over as he strolled to the bar to order the drinks. Endless legs, nice firm backside, those broad shoulders … slimmer than Gene, but no less attractive for that. Just remember, you don't put out on a first date, she thought. It gives entirely the wrong impression. She smirked to herself as he placed the wine cooler and two glasses down on the table.

"What?"

"Nothing. You should make that your signature look, jeans and an open necked shirt, it suits you."

He looked surprised, but pleased that she'd noticed.

"Normally I'd settle for a clean T-shirt, but I thought I'd make the effort seeing as it's you."

She coloured slightly at the compliment.

"The shirt works better. Trust me."

I'd love a nibble on that neck, she thought, trying to concentrate on the wine.

"New Zealand Sauv Blanc OK for you?"

His eyes looked smoky grey under the low lighting.

"My favourite. How did you know?"

He grinned.

"Lucky guess. And it just happens to be mine too."

He didn't smile enough, she thought. It suited him.

They chatted easily for a while about this and that: jobs, politics, films, books they'd recently read, and then a companionable silence fell.

"Tell me more about the 80s, Alex."

"Not much to tell really. Terrible fashions and the music wasn't much better."

He snorted.

"Very true. But you know what I mean. Unless you don't want to talk about it any more …"

She toyed with the stem of her wine glass.

"No, it's fine. Might help, who knows? Ray and Chris, Shaz …the Guv …They were a good team once I got to know them and they accepted me. It took a while, partly because I didn't make a very good first impression."

"Oh?"

He raised his eyebrows and waited for her to continue.

"Arrived dressed as a prostitute and had to be carried into CID by Gene. Which was not entirely unpleasant in retrospect."

His eyes widened and he looked her up and down.

"Now that I would like to have seen. Make my night and describe what you were wearing. In detail."

She grimaced.

"Trust me, you really don't want to know."

He leant forwards, eyes gleaming.

"Oh I do. I really do."

She laughed, propping her chin on her hand. The wine was making her feel nicely mellow and he was good company.

"Well if you must know …"

"I'm all ears …

"Red stilettos, black stockings and a low cut dress that was so short you could almost see what I'd had for breakfast, according to Gene."

He whistled and closed his eyes for a second, and she poked him in the ribs.

"Stop trying to picture it."

He smirked at her.

"Too late. I don't suppose … when I know you a bit better …"

"No, I certainly won't!"

She tried to look shocked but failed miserably. The idea of dressing up for him suddenly seemed very appealing and she remembered the sexy nurse's outfit she still had stashed away somewhere. Down girl, she thought, and then wished that particular phrase hadn't popped into her head. Now she was trying not to think about the healthy bulge she hadn't failed to notice in his jeans. Suddenly, she felt rather warm. Change the subject Alex, get back onto safer ground.

"Anyway, I ended up working as Gene's DI and living in a flat above Luigi's."

"Luigi's?

"It was a trattoria we went to most nights after work for a drink or several. Gene's favourite place outside his office."

She began to giggle.

"Imagine if my subconscious had created Gene as Luigi instead. The Manc Lion serving pasta and washing glasses! Sorry, you really had to be there …"

He shook his head.

"No need to apologise, Alex. It's nice to see you laugh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She watched him surreptitiously as he drove her home later, the sexy pout and incredibly long lashes even more attractive in profile, and his elegant fingers lightly gripping the steering wheel. She imagined him deftly undoing her blouse and slipping a hand inside to touch bare skin and a wave of desire swept over her. It'd been way too long since she'd been with anyone and she was in danger of throwing herself at him. Stop it, Alex, she thought. At least play a little hard to get.

He pulled up outside the house and switched the engine off.

"Thanks for a lovely evening, Harry. Erm … would you like to come in for a coffee?"

So much for hard to get. She felt her colour rising in the darkness as he looked down at her, lips twitching.

"As long as it's just coffee. I never put out on a first date, you know."

She grinned, she couldn't help it after her own internal dialogue earlier.

"And there was me with an elaborate seduction routine planned. Oh well, coffee it is then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Alex went off to the kitchen, Harry relaxed on the sofa and took in his surroundings. Tasteful but neutral, he thought. Comfortable dark leather suite. A couple of impressionist prints, Renoir he thought. Some family photos, one of Alex with Molly and another with an older man he presumed was Evan. He remembered that Alex had been brought up by him after losing her parents, and she'd named him as Molly's future guardian. Michael's face swam before him briefly, full of resentment and hurt, and he shuddered, hoping nothing untoward ever happened to Lauren. He'd made such a mess of fatherhood, he just hoped the boy would forgive him in time.

Alex returned and they settled on the sofa with freshly brewed coffee and chocolate digestives. She noticed the way he sat with his long legs crossed at the ankle and his arm along the back of the settee and suddenly the resemblance to Gene was so overwhelming she was struggling to breathe. God, she missed him so much it was almost a physical pain. She felt the tears spring to her eyes and he noticed straight away, putting his hand on her arm, face full of concern.

"Alex?"

A solitary tear slipped down her cheek and then she found herself in his arms, her face crushed against his chest as he stroked her hair soothingly. He smelled clean and masculine, shower gel and a musky hint of aftershave, and she snuggled against him, enjoying being held. And then she became aware of the increase in his heart rate and the sheer maleness of him and they both tensed as the atmosphere became charged with electricity.

Slowly she sat back and searched his eyes, seeing her own need reflected there, along with some uncertainty as to how to react. She reached up to touch his face gently, and her voice was husky with desire.

"Harry …"

It was all the sign he needed, his lips gently capturing hers, his tongue exploring her mouth slowly, sensually as she responded eagerly to him. Her fingers stroked the soft downy hair at the nape of his neck before pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss, her head spinning and the sweet ache starting up between her thighs.

His lips dropped to nuzzle at her throat and she sighed with pleasure.

"Mmmm … Gene …"

She realised immediately what she'd said and her stomach lurched as he pulled back and she saw a brief flash of hurt in his eyes. He got up and stood gazing out of the window, hands on hips.

"Oh God. Harry, I'm sorry …"

He turned back to her, his expression unreadable.

"I should have known it was too soon. Alex, you know I want to take this further but I don't want to share you. I'm not into threesomes. You need some time to decide what you want. If it's me, you know where to find me …"

She followed him out into the hallway kicking herself mentally for being such an idiot.

"Harry, don't go like this. I didn't mean to upset you."

He turned back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alex, it's not your fault. But I do need to know it's me you want, not the ghost of some other man …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. All feedback welcome, as ever. I'm just happy if people are reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for all the kind reviews, it's so nice to know people are reading and enjoying. The next instalment …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

Harry sat in the driver's seat with his head resting on the wheel. If only she knew what it'd cost him to walk out and leave her. She'd looked so beautiful and fragile and he wanted her so much he'd almost been prepared to let her get away with calling him Gene. Only almost. He still had some pride, after all.

So now he was battling with a hard-on that he couldn't beat down with a big stick and he'd have to go home and deal with it alone. Or maybe not. He started the car and headed off in the direction of his ex-wife's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later he was eating lunch in the office, feet up on the desk while he scanned the paper. His mobile rang, and his stomach lurched.

"Alex. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Somewhat embarrassed about the other night, though."

She sounded lost and unhappy, and his heart went out to her.

"Don't be. You've been through a lot, it's hardly surprising you're confused."

She brightened.

"I'm not any more. At least I don't think I am. Harry, can we meet up again? I'd really like to see you …"

He wanted to punch the air, but he settled for grinning broadly at no one in particular.

"Why don't you come round to mine later and I'll make you some dinner?"

He held his breath. Too intimate for a second date?

"You cook? I'm impressed."

There was a smile in her voice.

"Well, I'm no Gordon Ramsey …"

"Thank God for that. He does nothing for me."

She was actually flirting with him now. He began to hope.

"You're not a vegetarian, are you?"

"Nope, still a confirmed carnivore."

"Great. How's a nice beef stew grab you?"

"Sounds heavenly. I've been living on soup and sandwiches for the last few days with Mols being away."

Result, he thought. Time to do a little flirting himself.

"There will, of course, be a dress code for the evening."

"Oh?"

"It involves you wearing something ridiculously short and low-cut with stockings and stilettos."

She snorted.

"In your dreams ..."

He grinned. This was going well.

"Yes, actually. With alarming frequency. How about if I offer to carry you into the house?"

"Tempting as that sounds, the answer's still no. Anyway, what would the neighbours think?"

The conversation was starting to turn him on now, and his voice came out deeper and more gravelly.

"They'd think I must've robbed a bank to be able to afford you."

There was a short silence, and he wondered if he'd said the wrong thing, but then she spoke again, and her voice was husky.

"Good answer, Mr Venn. Hmmm. I have got a naughty nurse's outfit that I usually save for the third date …"

He groaned, closing his eyes.

"Alex, you're killing me here. I've got an appointment in a few minutes and I won't dare stand up to shake hands now …"

She giggled. It was music to his ears.

"Well you started it. Anyway, when do you want me?"

He knew she was deliberately winding him up, and he loved it.

"How quickly can you get round here? In fact, make my day and tell me you're my next appointment."

"Actually, I'm in reception with Matt now. He really likes the red dress."

He groaned again.

"If I'd known we were going to be talking dirty I'd have cleared this afternoon's diary in preparation. In fact I still could. Would you care to continue?"

Her voice was low and sultry.

"Sadly, I don't have time to pander to your every need right now. How about we save it for later?"

"Seven suit you? I'll text you the address. And I'll be thinking about you in that nurse's outfit all afternoon, so my needs may be considerable …"

"I suspect I'll have worked up quite an appetite by then."

"In that case, I hope dinner will live up to your expectations, ma'am."

There was a short pause.

"Who's talking about food?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She ended the call, and sat down on the sofa, her face burning. How on earth had that happened? One minute they were having a normal conversation, the next it was something akin to phone sex. Oh God, she'd practically offered herself up to him on a plate, he was bound to be expecting her to sleep with him now.

A wave of desire washed over her as she pictured him gloriously naked on top of her, his weight pinning her down on the bed. What the hell, it was obviously what they both wanted, so why not?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seems this will be M-rated from now on, if Alex has anything to do with it! All feedback welcome, as ever …


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the positive feedback, it really means a lot. It may be a few days till smutty Chapter 6 so I leave you with a little sweetener in the meanwhile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

Alex rang the doorbell, shuffling her feet nervously. Several times that afternoon she'd almost phoned him to call it off, but in the end she'd decided to brazen it out. She really did want to see him again, and he'd been responsible for as much of the innuendo as she had after all.

She needn't have worried. He opened the door and looked her up and down, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Tell me there's a nurse's outfit in that bag, or dinner's off."

She smirked.

"Sorry, just a bottle of wine. It is only the second date after all."

He looked thoughtful.

"Right. We'll have dinner and then you can go home, get changed and come back again later. That'd work, wouldn't it?"

She laughed.

"Not in my book. Don't suppose this is the right time to mention I also have a naughty nun's outfit, is it?"

His eyes gleamed wickedly and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Jesus, this is shaping up to be one hell of a third date …"

He took her coat and ushered her into the living room, and she perched on the edge of the sofa as he poured her a glass of wine.

"I'll just go and check on the food, won't be a minute."

He was wearing a jeans and shirt combo again, and she smiled to herself as she watched his retreating backside. It was just as tight and firm as she remembered, and her stomach gave a little flip. Maybe this date had been a good idea after all …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The slow-cooked beef stew with creamy mashed potato was excellent, and the Pinot Noir he'd opened complimented it perfectly. She suddenly found she was ravenous, and polished off a second helping before sitting back with a contented sigh.

"That was absolutely delicious. I don't think Gordon could've done better."

He looked genuinely pleased at the praise.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I haven't actually made any dessert, but I could probably rustle up some ice-cream if you're interested."

"I couldn't eat another thing, honestly. I'm stuffed."

I wish, she thought. Maybe later.

They chatted easily while they finished their wine, and her eyes roamed over him as he spoke, drinking him in. He had lovely hands and he used them so elegantly while he talked that she was quite mesmerised by them. Her gaze strayed to his mouth, and she found herself reliving their kiss and the sensation of his warm lips against her throat. An insistent pulse started to beat between her thighs as she imagined those long fingers undoing the buttons on her blouse one by one as he kissed his way slowly down to her cleavage …

"Alex?"

"Mmmph?"

She started guiltily, realising he'd just asked her a question and she hadn't heard a word.

"You OK? I just wanted to know if you fancied a coffee?"

I know what I really fancy, she thought.

"Sorry, I drifted away for a second or two, I blame the wine. Coffee would be great, thanks."

She got to see his jeans-covered behind exiting the room again, and this time she was practically drooling. A vision of Gene's face popped into her head but she pushed it away, refusing to feel guilty. It was time to put her own needs first now. Harry was here in the flesh, warm and real and desirable and God, she wanted him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was standing with his back to her and he stiffened in surprise when she slipped her arms round him and placed an open mouthed kiss in between his shoulder blades.

"Changed my mind about the coffee. Rather have dessert after all …"

She popped one of the buttons on his shirt and slid her fingers inside to caress smooth skin, feeling him shiver at her touch. His voice was low and gravelly.

"Alex, are you sure? I really need to know before this goes any further."

"I haven't been this sure about anything for a long time …"

He turned slowly in her embrace, his eyes searching hers for confirmation, and she saw her own desire mirrored there. And then his lips came crashing down on hers and she moaned as they melted into each other, his tongue dancing a sensual tango over hers while her arms wound round his neck. One hand grabbed her backside and pulled her tightly against him and she could feel his arousal hard against her hip. Eventually they broke the kiss, both flushed and panting for breath.

"Alex, we either move this upstairs right now or I have you over the kitchen table, the choice is yours …"

There was a dangerous glint in his eyes and her legs went weak, her heart beating fast in anticipation. She smiled lasciviously up at him.

"Hmmm. Bedroom first, table later?"

"Careful, I might just hold you to that …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will Alex be able to go through with it? Will she ruin everything again by crying out Gene's name at the crucial moment? And will Harry ever get to see the naughty nurse's outfit? Tune in next time …  
>I know, I'm such a tease. If you want more, let me know!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the kind reviews. Sadly, I don't own Harry. Although I rather wish I did after this chapter …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

The next thing she knew he'd gathered her up in his arms and she squealed in surprise, hanging onto his neck as he headed up the stairs. She wondered if he was trying to outdo Gene somehow, and the memory gave her another pang of guilt. Stop it, Alex. Harry wants you, you want him, just lie back and enjoy it for Heaven's sake.

He set her gently down on to her feet inside the bedroom door, kissing her enthusiastically as he walked her backwards in the general direction of the bed. They both started on each other's buttons, smiling as their eager hands got in one another's way, and she tugged his open shirt out of his jeans as he finally pushed her blouse back off her shoulders.

Her fingers skimmed lightly over the smooth expanse of chest she had revealed, and she leaned in to nuzzle at his neck, breathing in his musky masculine scent.

"Been wanting to do that all night."

"My turn, Alex …"

His hands trailed up from her waist over her ribcage to cup her ample breasts, squeezing gently as he leaned in to nibble at her earlobe. The nipples peaked against his palms and he swiped his thumbs over them, enjoying her moan of pleasure. His lips travelled slowly down her neck leaving a trail of fire in their wake before brushing across the sensitive hollow at the base of her throat, and she sighed as her head fell back to allow him better access. As he pressed hot open-mouthed kisses down towards her cleavage one hand expertly unclipped her bra and dropped it to the floor. He paused briefly to admire the view, whistling through his teeth.

"Beautiful …"

And then he was circling an erect nipple with his tongue before grazing his teeth over it, and she moaned, arching her back and pushing against his mouth wantonly.

"Mmmm … more …"

He sucked hard and little ripples of pleasure ran up and down her body, the pulse between her thighs becoming more insistent by the second. Reaching round, he unzipped her skirt, taking a sharp intake of breath as it fell to her ankles.

"Jesus. Not quite the full nurse's outfit, but it'll do …"

She was wearing silk stockings and a skimpy thong and he knelt down in front of her almost reverentially, running his hands lightly up her long shapely legs until he reached the soft skin of her inner thighs, tracing delicate circles with his fingers. She hadn't dreamed he would be such a sensualist, his skilful touch was setting her body alight. He grinned wickedly up at her and she looked down into the velvet blue of his eyes, glittering now with undisguised lust, and a shiver of anticipation ran through her.

"Wondered what you were wearing under that skirt. Well worth the wait."

He pushed her gently down onto the bed before slipping a finger teasingly inside the lace of her knickers, watching her face as he stroked her gently. She gasped as a wave of desire washed over her.

"These are lovely, Alex. But they have to go …"

She wriggled out of them eagerly, and then his head was between her thighs and he was working her expertly with his lips and tongue as he plunged two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out. She gasped, writhing in delight as her hips bucked up towards him, her fingers threading tightly through his hair.

"Ohhhh, Harry … don't stop … please …"

Just as she thought he was going to take her all the way, he released her and stood up, gazing down into her flushed face.

"Want to be inside you when you come …"

She watched impatiently as he shed his jeans and boxers, her eyes widening at the sight of his impressive erection. He smirked.

"Bigger than the average, sweetheart. Reckon you can cope?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed she beckoned him over, and he stood in front of her proudly in all his naked glory. She gave him a long sultry look, holding his gaze as she ran her fingers lightly up and down his length, teasing his tip with her tongue. He groaned as her hot wet mouth closed over him and she sucked hard.

"Fuck … Alex …stop, or this could all be over very quickly …"

She released him with a smile, lying back on the bed with her legs parted in open invitation.

"Size is all very well, Mr Venn, but it's what you do with it that counts."

She heard a voice echoing in her head.

"I'm bigger in all departments, luv …"

She pushed the memory away, watching as Harry took a condom out of the top drawer of the bedside table and put it on with practiced speed.

"Hmmm. I think you might have done that once or twice before."

"Misspent youth. And divorce of course."

Thank goodness he was prepared, the thought of protection hadn't even crossed her mind. He positioned himself above her, nibbling his way teasingly along her lower lip before kissing her gently.

"God, you're gorgeous. And I'm one lucky bastard."

She ran her hands over his broad shoulders and down his back, squeezing his buttocks impatiently.

"Need you inside me … can't wait any longer …"

"Me either, love."

He slid smoothly into her, stretching her, filling her and she moaned at the erotic sensation of having a man inside her again. When he was fully immersed he paused, searching her eyes for reassurance. She held his gaze.

"Just me and you. No ghosts, Harry."

She knew it wasn't entirely true but she stopped caring when he started to move inside her, going deep and pulling back out, finding a gradual rhythm. She was already so aroused that she quickly felt the first stirrings of orgasm.

"Oh God … harder … so close … ohhhhh …"

He pounded into her faster, grunting with the effort, and she was lost to everything but the ecstasy of release, her thighs quivering as she writhed beneath him, panting and moaning. Still shuddering through the aftershocks, she felt him surge into her one last time as he lost all control, coming with a triumphant groan.

"Fuck … Alex … yeeessss …"

He fell asleep in her arms soon after and she lay awake, stroking his hair tenderly. A vision of Gene snoring on her sofa, his face visibly relaxed in sleep, crept unbidden into her mind's eye, and a stray tear slipped slowly down her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry in her bed and Gene in her head - what a terrible dilemma … ;)  
>All feedback very welcome, as ever.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Glad everyone still seems to be enjoying my efforts. Hope that continues to be the case …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7**

Several weeks down the line they still couldn't keep their hands off each other. They'd worked their way gradually round the house making use of just about every available surface: sofa, shower, fridge, kitchen table, once even the floor in the hall when he'd pounced on her the minute she walked through the front door. He seemed to know instinctively what she needed, and his lovemaking could be tender and sensitive or passionate and demanding, depending on her mood.

They'd had a lot of fun with the nurse's uniform, and when he discovered that she didn't actually own a naughty nun's outfit that he'd simply gone out and bought her one. The name of the Lord had been taken in vain several times during that particular encounter and she hadn't realised that "speaking in tongues" could be so much fun. His version certainly was, anyway. A shiver of desire ran through her every time she thought about the two of them together in various erotic scenarios: too early to say whether she was in love as yet, but she was definitely in lust.

In truth, she really wasn't sure how she felt about him, even though the sex was the best she'd ever had. She'd finally been introduced to Lauren who could best be described as coldly reserved towards her, even though she wasn't openly hostile. For a pair of divorcees they seemed closer than a lot of married couples, and it was obvious to her that they still had deep feelings for one another. He'd been honest and admitted that they'd still been sleeping together until recently and that Lauren had always been his rock, the one person he trusted. The relationship was clearly a complicated one, and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was lying in bed watching her get undressed when she decided to pursue the subject further.

"You do realise she's still in love with you, don't you?"

She slipped her blouse off her shoulders and his eyes were firmly glued to her cleavage as usual.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

She shook her head in mock-despair, sitting down on the bed to remove her boots and jeans.

"Sorry, got a bit distracted. Your tits tend to have that effect on me."

"Lauren. She's still in love with you. It's so obvious."

She kept her back to him, waiting for his reaction.

"You must be joking. If I hadn't left when I did, she'd have been pushing me out the door."

She sighed.

"That was before you got your act together though, wasn't it? You rarely do drugs now, you've cut down on the drinking and you've got a steady supply of work. I suspect she'd take you back like a shot, and not just for Michael's sake. Harry, the woman was still sleeping with you. Can't say I ever felt that way about my ex after we split up."

He was quiet for a few seconds and then she felt the mattress dip as he shifted across the bed and slid in behind her with his long legs either side of hers, pulling her back against his chest. He circled her ear with the tip of his tongue before sucking the lobe gently.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think someone was jealous."

"It's not that, it's just … mmmm, that's nice …"

His lips dropped to feast on her neck, sending little erogenous sparks through her, and she shivered as the familiar ache started in the pit of her stomach. One hand pinched a nipple through her bra while the other slid down over her stomach and two fingers slipped inside her knickers, delving into her slick wetness. She could feel his rock-hard erection pressing against her back.

"Love you in white underwear, it makes you seem all demure and virginal. When really you're such a naughty girl, aren't you, Alex?"

He nipped at her shoulder as his fingers increased their pressure and she moaned, parting her legs wider for him.

"Ohhh …Harry …"

"What do you want, Alex?"

She pushed her hips shamelessly forwards craving more, lost in the delicious sensations he was creating.

"You … want you … inside me …"

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely. Take your knickers off and get on your knees, Alex."

The low lust-filled growl against her ear turned her insides to liquid. God, she loved it when he was masterful like this, it was such a turn on.

Her hands were shaking as she dragged her underwear down her legs and knelt in front of him, wantonly exposing herself to his view. His touch was featherlight, his fingers delicately tracing the length of her spine and the curves of her bottom before he gripped her hips tightly, his tip nudging tantalizingly against her.

"Beg me, you dirty girl …"

She couldn't wait any longer, she needed to feel him hot and heavy inside her.

"Oh God … fuck me, Harry … please …"

"Happy to oblige, love."

He entered her with one long smooth thrust, sheathing himself up to the hilt, and she cried out in surprise as he began to pound into her hard and fast, his fingers digging into her flesh. She heard herself whimper as he pulled her back onto him, plunging in ever deeper, remorselessly speeding her towards fulfillment.

"Harry! … Ohhhh … don't stop …"

He was finding just the right angle now and after a few more thrusts she came apart in his hands, gasping and panting as her climax swept her away and the world came crashing down around her.

The feel of her clenching round him tipped him over the edge into sweet release, hips moving like a blur, spilling into her with a groan of pure pleasure.

"Fuck … Alex … yeeesss …"

He pulled out of her and flopped down on his back, his chest heaving, and she snuggled against him, a leg thrown possessively over his thigh.

"Christ, woman. I swear you'll be the death of me …"

She leaned in to kiss him tenderly, smiling against his mouth.

"Well, you did ask me what I wanted."

"That'll teach me. Next time you can do all the work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gene!"

Alex sat bolt upright in bed, her eyes wide with fear. Harry stirred and mumbled next to her but he didn't wake and she breathed a sigh of relief, her heart still beating fast. She didn't know what the etiquette was, but shouting out the name of one man while lying naked in bed with another would probably not be considered exactly good manners.

That was the third night in a row she'd woken from the same dream, sweating, shaky and tearful. She could still hear the Guv's voice echoing round her head.

"Bols? Bolly? Where are you, woman? I can't find you …"

It had all felt so real. In the dream Gene was here in the present searching for her but she could never work out how to get to him, and she had this overwhelming sense of foreboding as though he was in danger and she was going to lose him all over again. It made no sense whatsoever, and she wrapped her arms tightly round herself in a vain attempt to stop shivering.

She looked fondly down at Harry. He was still sleeping peacefully, his handsome features relaxed in slumber, long lashes brushing his cheeks. She felt a rush of affection for him as he rolled towards her and a comforting arm wrapped itself around her waist. Surely she could build some kind of a life for herself here with him and Molly? She sighed, extricating herself gently from his embrace and padding downstairs for a hot drink, putting the kitchen TV on for company. She had half an ear on the rolling news program while she waited for the kettle to boil, and then the announcer's voice broke into her thoughts.

"… Police would like to hear from any member of the public who may be able to identify the man or help with their enquiries in any way …"

She glanced at the screen and then stared in bewilderment, clutching at the kitchen worktop for support as the breath caught in her throat. For a split second she'd thought it was Harry, but the hair was longer and she'd know that pouting expression anywhere. The photograph was slightly grainy, but there was no doubt in her mind. The man in the picture was unmistakably Gene Hunt …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Intrigued? Please keep reviewing if you get a minute – it is appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the kind comments, it really is appreciated. Less smut, more plot in this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8**

There was a twenty-four hour hotline to call with any information, and she scribbled the number down with shaking hands before switching the TV off and falling back into a chair. How could he be here? It wasn't possible. She shook her head, the implications were just too much to comprehend. If Gene was real then everything she'd come to believe since she woke up was wrong and the world made no sense any more. She took a deep breath. Think logically, Alex. One step at a time.

She picked up the phone to dial the number and then paused for a second. What could she actually tell them about him? Just his name. No address, no next of kin, nothing. She worked out what she hoped was a plausible story about being work colleagues who lost touch a while ago and hoped it would be enough.

Luckily the voice on the other end of the line didn't take too much convincing, especially after she told him she was a police officer and her details had all checked out. She managed to find out that he was in hospital with a head injury, apparently the victim of a hit and run. He was suffering from amnesia and lapsing in and out of consciousness, but it wasn't thought to be life-threatening. She noted down the name of the hospital and crept quietly upstairs to get dressed. She needed to see him with her own eyes, even if it was the middle of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The corridors were pretty much deserted as she made her way out of the lift and onto the sixth floor, her heart pounding. The woman on the front desk had been reluctant to part with any information until she'd flashed her warrant card and kicked up a fuss, eventually managing to extricate a room number from her.

She'd left Harry still sleeping peacefully, hoping he wouldn't wake up until she got back and there'd be no need for the note she'd left about a family emergency. Now she thought about it, it would make very little sense. Why hadn't he heard the phone? Why hadn't she woken him up? She pushed all thoughts of him to the back of her mind, she'd deal with the consequences later. Right now there was only one man she was concerned about.

618 … 619 … 620. This was it. She took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside. Her hand went to her mouth and the breath caught in her throat as she stared at the man in the bed. Dirty blond hair and the familiar craggy features that had been haunting her dreams for so long. It couldn't be. And yet it was.

He appeared to be deeply asleep, but she could see the regular rise and fall of his chest and the monitor bleeped reassuringly with each heartbeat. She stood gazing down at him, drinking him in like a thirsty man denied water: the long lashes, the sexy pout, that strong jawline. Not classically handsome, she thought, and yet there was something about him that left most women weak at the knees, especially when he turned those piercing blue eyes on them. He could use them to devastating effect, his stare raking over his chosen victim like a laser beam, reducing grown men and women to gibbering wrecks. And yet later she'd catch him watching her across the bar in Luigi's, his silver gaze drifting lazily down her body like a caress. The memory sent a little shiver of desire through her.

She pushed a stray lock of hair back off his forehead and leaned in to kiss him tenderly, lingeringly on the lips, cursing herself for being so stupid. Why hadn't she just been brave and made a move on him when she'd had the chance? He wouldn't have turned her down again, she was certain of it. She'd been afraid of somehow wrecking things, of losing the one person she felt she could rely on in the strange new world she'd found herself in. And when she thought she really had lost him, her heart had splintered into a thousand pieces.  
>She took his hand and squeezed it before pressing it to her lips.<p>

"God, Gene. We've been such a pair of idiots, haven't we?"

Resting her head on his chest she closed her eyes, breathing him in, listening to the steady 'thud, thud' of his heart.

"Bols?"

She shot back, almost jumping out of her skin.

"Gene?"

His eyes were still closed and she wondered if he was talking in his sleep.

"I swear yer just squeezed me hand."

She squeezed it again, harder.

"I did. Gene, I'm here. Open your eyes."

"Wake up, woman, I need yer. We've got work to do. Come back to me, Alex. Please …"

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. He needed her.

"I need you too, Gene. You've no idea how much."

His eyelids flickered open and she held her breath as his gaze met hers. Hazel eyes stared into cornflower blue and she gave him a watery smile as the tears ran unchecked down her face. He reached over and wiped one away gently with his thumb.

"Yer belong with me, Alex. Wherever yer are it's not real, even if it seems like it. I know yer'll figure it out eventually, luv …"

He closed his eyes again and his hand dropped back onto the bedclothes.

"Gene? Wake up. I love you …"

There. She'd finally said it. Too late though, he was out for the count again. What had he meant, she'd figure it out? Her head was spinning now, she really needed some air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, the car park was practically deserted at this time of night, and she sat on a wall listening to the rumble of traffic in the distance. She thought about all the times she'd stood next to Gene as he quietly smoked a cigarette and no words were needed. Or sat next to him in Luigi's simply enjoying his company over a glass of red. Or moaned at him about his driving as he flung the Quattro round yet another blind bend, gloved hands firmly gripping the steering wheel. Oh God, those long, elegant fingers. How many times had she imagined them roaming over her body unchecked? And those lips. It didn't matter if he was pouting, smiling or tearing a strip off her, she still had an irresistible urge to snog his face off. She sighed, closing her eyes. God, she'd missed him so much.

And then she heard it distinctly, the sound of voices and the bleep of a heart monitor.

"I'm telling yer, she squeezed me hand. Twice."

"Well, that's a very good sign, DCI Hunt. Means she may finally be returning to us. Keep talking to her, it's clearly helping. And call me again if there's any change."

"Alex. Wake up, luv. I know yer can hear me. It's time yer came back …"

Her eyes flew open and suddenly it hit her like a smack in the face. Finally, she'd figured it out, just like he knew she would. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and her face lit up in a huge grin. She was going back to him, back to where she belonged now.  
>Walking across the car park with a renewed sense of purpose, she found herself standing on the very edge of the dual carriageway, still boasting a steady stream of traffic even at this late hour. Patiently she waited until she spotted a lorry approaching in the distance, waiting until the very last moment. And then she stepped calmly out in front of it, ignoring the screech of brakes and still wearing a smile a mile wide …<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry, Mo. Another cliffhanger! All reviews most welcome, as ever …


	9. Chapter 9

Finally found some time to get the penultimate chapter sorted. Thanks for sticking with it, hope it still makes sense and everybody likes the direction it's heading in …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9**

"Alive. Am I alive?"

"Bleep … bleep … bleep …"

"OK, at least I can hear. Flex fingers. Wiggle toes."

Her eyelids fluttered open and the room gradually came into focus. Bed. Ceiling. Vase with cut flowers in it. Chair containing a sleeping Gene Hunt. Her heart leapt and her eyes devoured him, hardly daring to believe he was real. He looked tired but peaceful, long legs crossed at the ankle, eyelashes brushing his cheeks, trademark pout in place even in slumber. There were dark shadows under his eyes, clearly he was in need of this nap and she was happy just to lie there watching him.

"Mmmm … Bols … dirty mare …

She grinned from ear to ear, narrowly avoiding a snort of laughter as he licked his lips and smirked, hips twitching slightly. So the Manc Lion was dreaming about her, and by the looks of him she wasn't the only one who'd been having lustful thoughts. A wave of desire washed over her and she sat up, realising she was feeling remarkably well for someone who'd just woken from a coma.

She jumped as he made a noise somewhere between a groan and a snore, waking himself up in the process. He looked slightly dazed at first, and then he saw her fully conscious and his mouth dropped open, piercing blue eyes fixed on her in disbelief. He blinked a couple of times as though afraid he was still dreaming.

"Bloody 'ell! 'Bout time, an' all, woman!"

And then a rare thing happened. Gene Hunt smiled. A warm, genuine smile that lit up his whole face, and her heart turned over.

"Welcome back, Alex. How yer feeling?"

That smile was infectious, and she grinned happily back at him.

"Surprisingly good, considering."

"Glad ter hear it. Now, get yer knickers on, luv, we're leaving …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turned out he'd only been by her bedside for a couple of days, which explained why she hadn't heard his voice before. She knew it was all down to him that she was back but she wasn't about to tell him so, at least not until things were resolved between them. She was pretty sure they both felt the same about each other but it was a case of treading carefully, not jumping him there and then, much as she'd like to. There was too much at stake, personally and professionally, to get it wrong.

He drove her back to the flat in his usual inimitable style, and she couldn't keep the grin off her face. He glanced over.

"Wot?"

"Nothing. Just nice to know things haven't changed much in my absence, that's all."

She was trying very hard not to stare at his gloved hands, they were doing strange things to her insides. Down, girl, she thought. Slowly, slowly catchy Lion …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So. Did yer dream about me much, then?"

He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. They were sitting companionably on her sofa, halfway down the second bottle of red and nicely full of pasta, compliments of Luigi. The little Italian had been delighted to see her back, and insisted on providing dinner on the house.

She thought about Harry, about that life that had seemed so real at the time and now proved to have been all in her head.

"Hmmm. In a manner of speaking, I suppose I did."

He looked puzzled.

"Wot's that mean exactly, Madam Fruitcake?"

"I had another life. Or at least I thought I did. And there was a man who looked rather like you."

It wasn't the time to tell him the whole truth, not that he'd believe her anyway. He fixed her with that intense blue-eyed gaze that always went straight to her underwear.

"Sounds interestin'. And did we … er, you and him … yer know …"

"Sleep together? None of your business."

She grinned at him, taking another sip of wine.

"That means yes, then."

He waggled his eyebrows at her, then paused to examine a mark on his sleeve. She waited, knowing what was coming next.

"So was he … um …any good, then?"

"Gene! You know I'm not the kind to kiss and tell. And anyway, it was all in my feverish imagination."

He smirked at her, long fingers toying with his wine glass.

"Doesn't count as tellin' then, does it?"

"Well if you must know, he was the best fantasy I've ever had but that was all it was. I'm glad I'm back. With you."

Their gaze met and locked, and the atmosphere in the room was suddenly charged with electricity.

"D'yer mean that, Bols?"

"You know I do. Gene …"

She reached out to touch his cheek and he put his hand gently over hers to trap it against his skin, closing his eyes. His voice was strained with emotion.

"Alex. Don't do this unless yer mean it. Couldn't stand ter lose yer again …"

He kissed her palm with such infinite tenderness that her eyes filled with tears. She'd never seen the mighty Manc Lion so vulnerable and it pierced her soul.

"I wish I'd told you how I felt earlier. I thought it was too late …"

She ran a thumb lightly along his jaw, searching his eyes and seeing the full depth of her own feelings reflected back. He moved his head down achingly slowly until finally his lips brushed hers and she sighed against his mouth, her hands stroking his mane of hair. His fingers delicately traced the length of her spine sending little shockwaves of pleasure through her as he nibbled gently on her lower lip. She opened willingly to him then, their tongues entwining in a slow erotic dance, and the world fell away as they lost themselves blissfully in each other.

Eventually they broke apart and gazed at one another in wonder, panting slightly.

"Gene …"

He pressed a finger against her lips and she realised there were no words needed, taking him gently by the hand and leading him towards the bedroom. At last, she thought, her heart beating fast with anticipation ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much as I liked the Alex/Harry combination, somehow she just belongs with Gene. At least in my head. I do have a smutty final chapter planned, but Smut Bunny seems to have gone AWOL at the moment. Not even a postcard!  
>All reviews appreciated, as ever.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

With many thanks for all the kind reviews and apologies for the delay, here is the final chapter at last. Life, work and a lousy cold rather got in the way, but muse and smut bunny have at last arrived back from their naughty getaway and this is the result. Hope it's a fitting end …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 10**

Alex had always imagined their first time would be desperate, hungry, almost animal, an outpouring of too much pent up frustration. And yet here they were, behaving more like a couple of nervous teenagers, almost afraid to look one another in the eye now the moment was finally here.

He reached out and tentatively tucked a couple of stray hairs back behind her ear, and her eyelids fluttered closed at the brief touch of his fingers. His hands moved to rest lightly on her hips as he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, lips brushing her eyelids and the tip of her nose before his tongue gently traced her lower lip. He pulled back and she sighed, eyes fluttering open again.

Her gaze met his, and she saw desire, need, hope, but also uncertainty. She realised he still didn't quite believe she could really want him even now. She reached out to stroke his face, tenderly, reassuringly, her eyes soft and her voice shaking slightly.

"Gene …"

She slipped a hand inside the lapel of his jacket as she had all that time ago, fingers resting lightly over his chest, and his lips twitched with the ghost of a smile.

"Still beating, luv."

She smiled back fondly and leaned into him, feeling his heart pounding fast under her palm. Slowly, she slipped his jacket off his shoulders and removed his tie, nuzzling into his neck as she threw it towards a nearby chair, loving the masculine scent that was so uniquely him. She licked the hollow at the base of his throat, relishing the slightly salty taste of his skin, and he groaned as she popped his buttons one by one, tracing his collarbone with her tongue. She tugged the shirt out of his trousers and pushed it down his arms, trapping his hands briefly in the cuffs and giving her full access to his naked torso. Drinking him in with her eyes, she ran her hands along his muscular shoulders and down over his smooth chest before dipping her head to bite down on a nipple. He hissed between his teeth, finally extracting himself from the shirt and dropping it to the floor.

And then at last they were kissing enthusiastically and nothing else mattered but the sensation of lips and tongues enticing, entwining, exploring, his arms wrapped tightly around her and her fingers stroking through his hair. They came up for air and his mouth dropped to her throat, sucking on the soft skin, and she moaned as his shaking fingers started on her buttons. His lips feasted on the newly exposed skin, leaving a trail of fire down to her cleavage as he pushed the offending blouse back to reveal her silk-clad breasts. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as he met her gaze, silver eyes gleaming.

"God, yer gorgeous …"

His lips dropped to the exposed curve of one breast while one hand moved up her body to cup the other, thumb skimming over the erect nipple. Moving lower, he suckled the other sensitive bud through the fabric of her underwear, and she gasped with pleasure.

"Jesus … Gene …"

He unclipped her bra expertly with one hand and she shrugged it off, wantonly pulling his mouth back down to an exposed breast, arching herself towards him, moaning and shivering as he licked and sucked the taut nipple eagerly.

He dropped to his knees in front of her then, swiftly removing her boots before helping her out of her jeans, and finally she stood in front of him in nothing but a skimpy thong. He whistled, his eyes dark with desire.

"Bloody 'ell, Alex. I could come just lookin' at yer."

His voice was low and gravelly, sending a bolt of desire through her and turning her knees to jelly. She smiled seductively down at him.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather you waited just a little longer …"

He grinned lasciviously, running his hands slowly up her thighs until her reached her underwear, and she gasped as one finger began to tease her through the fabric.

"Ohhh! Gene …"

"Lie down on the bed, Alex. On your front."

She did as he asked, quivering with anticipation, resting her head on her hands. She hadn't expected this slow sensual seduction, but she couldn't wait to see what he would do next.

The mattress dipped as he sat down next to her, and then his fingers were gently moving her hair to one side and his mouth was on her neck, alternately kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin. He traced his way achingly slowly down her spine with his lips and tongue, fingers skimming feather light over her arms and the curve of her breasts, and she sighed in bliss, her whole body tingling.

Her peachy bottom was beautifully framed by her skimpy underwear and he bit it gently, parting her thighs and moving her knickers to one side as a questing finger slipped into her warm wetness. Her hips bucked up against his hand and she groaned loudly.

"Fuck … Gene … can't wait much longer …"

She heard him chuckle, and then he rolled her over and tugged the thong down her legs.

"Patience is a virtue, Bols …"

And then his head was between her thighs and she was lost in the sensations his magic lips and tongue were creating, her hands tangling in his hair.

"Oh God … don't stop …"

Just as she was teetering on the edge he released her, and she watched him through heavy lidded eyes as he stood, removing his boots and unbuckling his trousers. They fell to the floor, closely followed by his boxers, and she licked her lips at the sight of his impressive erection.

"Wow. You weren't joking, were you?"

He looked down proudly.

"Bigger in all departments, luv."

"Over here, Mr Hunt. Right now"

He grinned at her expression of pure lust.

"Whatever you say, Lady Bols."

She sat astride his chest, leaning down to kiss him hungrily before pushing a taut nipple into his mouth, moaning wantonly as he sucked on it hard, his teeth grazing over the sensitive bud. She pulled back, her lips dropping to feast on his neck before she worked her way slowly down, covering his chest and stomach in kisses, making sure to rub herself lasciviously against his hardness. He groaned in frustration.

"Jesus, woman … you're killing me here …"

She smirked wickedly up at him before running her hand up and down his straining length, feeling him twitch involuntarily at her touch. Never breaking eye contact she dipped her head and ran her tongue teasingly round the tip and he swore, his hands clutching at the bedclothes.

"Fuck! Alex …"

Still holding his gaze she took him slowly into her mouth and began to suck hard, and his head flew back as his hips bucked up towards her. His voice was a tortured groan.

"Alex, stop … please …"

She released him with a satisfied grin, watching the rapid rise and fall of his chest as she crawled back up his body and planted a kiss on his pouting lips. Suddenly she was flat on her back, arms pinned above her head and Gene between her thighs, his rock-hard erection pressing against her stomach. She squealed, and a thrill ran through her at the dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Someone needs a good seein' to, and I can't wait any longer."

She wriggled against him lasciviously.

"Neither can I, Guv …"

He reached down between them to position himself and then he was entering her slowly, and she gasped in delight, hearing his groan of pleasure as her body adjusted to him, welcomed him willingly. Oh God, he was so big and hard. Oh fuck, she was so wet and tight. They melted into one another with a blissful sigh, hardly daring to believe it was actually happening at last.

He paused, gazing down at her, his expression a mix of awe and adoration, and she felt the tears spring to her eyes as she touched his face.

"Gene …"

"I know …"

And then he was moving inside her and she rocked against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, never wanting it to end but already feeling the pulse beating wildly between her thighs and the sweet ache spreading through her belly. He shifted back to support himself on his hands, looking down into her flushed face and finding a different angle, going even harder and deeper. Her eyelids fluttered closed and suddenly she was flying, shuddering and moaning beneath him, her hands gripping his shoulders like a drowning man clinging to the wreckage as she floated slowly back down to earth.

Somewhere in the distance she heard his grunt of triumph as she clenched round him and he exploded deep within her, falling forwards to bury his face in her neck, chest heaving against hers. She breathed him in, wrapping herself around him, holding him fast in a tight embrace and determined to never let him go …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a parallel universe, Harry Venn woke from a very fine dream with a big smile on his face and a massive hard-on. A gorgeous unidentified brunette had been giving him one in every room in the house. And there'd been a naughty nun's outfit involved. Sometimes he really loved his subconscious.  
>He rolled over and looked down at his wife, dozing contentedly next to him. Thank God he and Lauren were back together, he'd really missed her. Also, he needed a good hard shag, and she couldn't get enough of him since the reunion. He pressed his erection into her back while one finger teased between her thighs. Her voice was thick with sleep.<p>

"Not again, Harry. God, you're bloody insatiable …"

He knew instinctively that she was smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Alex finally got her man,

And Harry isn't lonely.

The lucky mare, she had 'em both,

But Gene's her one and only!"

Thanks to everyone who's stuck with it – all reviews much appreciated, as ever. :)


End file.
